Philio - answers
Day 0 (Charon's interrogation) set of questions * Try to live a happy life (+5) * Getting stuff I promised I'd do out of the way? (+3) * You'll know when I do (+5) * Wait, so this test thingy is about people dying and me killing someone? (+1) Day 1 * As a friend? (+1)_____As a victim? (- ) * I'm not about to kill anyone (+ ) route I'm a pacifist, see [after shooting Philip] (+1) route ''I'm not about to kill anyone (+1) ''route Let me guess - she's your next target? [''about Hilde] (-2) ''route I'm not a murderer - not like him [''to Hilde] (+3) ''route I never saw you. And you don't know me [''to Hilde] (+1) Day 2 ''route You don't need to come along if you don't want to (+1) route ''I don't know what I'm supposed to do either (+1) ''route ''Hilde! Watch out!! You're in too deep! (+5) ''route ''I'm fine. You should be worrying about yourself! (+3) ''route Apparently a single dead body isn't enough (-3) route ''So someone needs to die, huh... (-2) ''route So you're gonna kill them? (-5)'' ''route ''Can't you just sneak up on them and blow their brains out? (-2) ''route Let Balaam go ahead...(-5) Day 4 Balaam's Route * Not everyone's as dangerous as you are (+2) * Obviously, if he's dangerous we should part ways (-5) ... * You don't wanna be hostile toward a stranger, though () * You're such a pessimist (+3) ... * I'm pretty missed up too, but not as much as you () * You're right. But I wanna live like a human being, not like an animal (+3) ... * If that happens, then I'll leave you to do what you do (-3) * ...... () ... * We were discussing whether you were useful or useless (-3) * Just chatting - nothing important (+0) ... * Wait, you're actually taking him for his word? (+0) * I don't believe you. Nobody's this cooperative without a good reason (-2) ... * Balaam, calm down. You're scaring him (+0) * He's not kidding. I need people to die for my own task too, you see (+3) ... * You're an even bigger nutjob than I originally thought (-3) * Still, I think you're serious about wanting to help us (+5) ... * Hey Philio - is that you want to help us? Or... (+5) * Don't get the wrong idea. We're not killing because we want to kill... (+5) ... * I was hoping you'd be a little more - terrified (+3) * We have to play the villain because of our tasks... (-3) ... * Honestly, even to me Balaam looks like he kills for the fun of it () * That's pretty offensive, I have to say (+0) ... * Who we really are? (+0) * So that's what the tests are about? (+0) ... * Yeah, I'd like that. (+0) * How about YOU shut up, Balaam? (+3) ... * So Philio, what were you up to these past four days? (+3) * What happened to the other people, Philio? ... * So you've made up your mind to stay and help us? (+1) * You might end up dying if you stay with us. Are you still going to? (+2) ... * Look, I might have to kill you for the sake of my task. Even so? (+5) * We might let you do that if you do what we say (-3) ... * Does that mean you're willing to attack our enemies? () * No, I want you to help only us (-1) ... * Wait, so now you wanna go help them instead of us? () * We don't like traitors around here (-5) ... * Yeah, sounds like he'll turn on us (-5) * I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing ... * He should stay with us (+5) * He needs to get lost (-5) ''Balaam disagrees * Hey, Philio. I don't think it's gonna work out (-2) * Philio. This is where it ends for us (-5) ... * We can't afford to depend on other people's kindness (+0) * We have to make it back - even if it means we sacrifice others (-5) ... * This is literally a life or death situation. Nothing else matters (+0) * Decency and my conscience, huh. Not unless they can resurrect me (-5) Day 5 Balaam's Test Maybe there'll be nobody waiting for me (+2) Thanks, Philio (+3) I don't want to, but I have no choice because of my task (+5) ''few minutes later We wouldn't have gotten this chance if it weren't for Philio (-2) Argo's right, Hilde (+2) I understand how you feel, Hilde, but Balaam's my friend (+2) I still have this thing called loyalty (+5) Category:Stub Category:Information Category:Answers